


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 26

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash, ice kink, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: You know, they say orgasms can help with migraines. Poppy thinks it's worth trying, at least.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 2





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 26

**Author's Note:**

> We're approaching the end of the challenge, here! So close! I'm so proud of myself for making it this far! I tried to balance this one out in terms of whump to kink ratio. Not sure if I succeeded, oops. (As someone who gets the hemiplegic migraines, though, I can definitely say that orgasm does jack shit.)
> 
> Prompt: Migraine/Temperature Play

She shouldn’t have been surprised when the week of severe thunderstorms ended with clear skies AND a disgustingly distracting aura. She was overdue for this anyway, right? It’d been ages since she’d gotten anything more than a twinge, a bit of photosensitivity here and there. But right now any light at all made her want to rip her eyeballs out, because even with them closed, spots still colored the inside of her eyebrows and darkness may have clamped down on that symptom but every slight movement of her head made her want to upchuck every meal she’d ever had in her entire life. And that wasn’t getting into how it was only a matter of time before coherence went out the window, and the numbness creeping up her arm and in half her face was overwhelmingly distracting – and the actual headache hadn’t even started yet! She kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and die – painkillers were out of the question, thanks weird biology, and even if she could take them, they probably wouldn’t do much for this anyway. Caffeine was tempting, but since that had a 50/50 chance of either stimulant or the total opposite, that wasn’t worth the gamble anyway. One option was probably a shower, that always helped, but usually in the aftermath. Right now she barely had the coordination to get out of bed.

There was one thing she hadn’t tried before, and she was still somewhat convinced it was borderline pseudoscience, but Munmun was actually busy right now for once, so… Maybe it would be different if she didn’t have to get herself off. Having someone else around to play was a lot easier than trying to masturbate when your limbs were paralyzed and you wanted to expel your actual stomach. And Noir wasn’t busy right now, actually, so…

“Are you sure?” Noir would always stop the minute Poppy said so, but she knew that was kind of a mood killer too...The last thing she wanted was Poppy beating herself up for biting off more than she could chew. Maybe think about this a little more?

“I wanna try this while I can still actually speak.” Come on, time was running out! Soon she wouldn’t be able to make coherent sentences and her thoughts would be word-salad. Thought salad? And Noir wouldn’t want to continue when she was like that, probably, which, understandable! But like...Come on, she wanted to see if the orgasm cure was real. For science! The window was closing second by second, so Noir pulled out the special big guns and produced three wonderful things – a glass dildo that had been cooled to the perfect temperature; Poppy wasn’t really the biggest fan of penetration, but this was always an exception. Cooling lube too, for double the icy sensation, and a bowl full of ice cubes. Later, she’d probably have to raise the heat and for a split second Poppy actually worried about a utility bill before shaking her head – ow, no, that made her head start to tingle in a bad way. She went back to being perfectly still, as much as she could manage. Noir was magic. Utility bills likely weren’t a thing she even had to deal with. Poppy didn’t even think this safe house was on the map.

In the essence of saving time, both of their clothes ended up on the floor thanks to teleportation, even if Noir had a vague suspicion that she wouldn’t actually get to finish this time – she was perfectly okay with that, but Poppy was likely to whine about the unfairness of it all. She’d have to figure something out. For now, though, she popped an ice cube in her mouth, swirled her tongue around it a little, feeling it melt, and bent over to gently push a frigid tongue into Poppy’s mouth, running over her teeth, and grabbing two ice cubes to run along her nipples. It was always a fun game to play, to guess if they were hard because of the temperature, or hard because of the stimulation or a mixture of both. Either way, the noises Poppy made – low, because being loud was hard right now and she just didn’t have the energy – were intoxicating, and Noir found herself wanting to do almost anything to hear that sound again. The idea struck, and she put one of the two ice cubes in between Poppy’s breasts and pushed them together, watching the ice slowly shrink and Poppy squirmed as much as she could without aggravating the migraine that was inching closer to the pain phase second by second. Noir gave her a blindfold, again by teleportation, less for the sex and more for the idea of just blocking out way more light than Poppy closing her eyes alone could do. That it had the side effect of making the freezing sensation around her nipples more intense was just a happy coincidence. Poppy inhaled sharply and tried to spread her legs, feeling herself get wet, and the ice cube slid down her stomach, small enough now to fit through the gap Noir left when she went to swap the other one to her other hand, and landing between her open thighs. The one in Noir’s mouth had melted by now, and her tongue was approaching normal temperature again, thanks to the exercise Poppy’s own was giving it, vigorously in fact, as if she was worried that this would end too soon with both parties frustrated. Noir couldn’t exactly blame her, but Poppy didn’t usually like being this aggressive. She took the ice cube that fell and ran her fingers around it, getting them wet and cold, and then stroked Poppy’s entrance, slow and gentle, savoring the way her breath hitched and she fought to remain still. If she didn’t hate restraint so much as the bottom, Noir would’ve considered it, but since even micromovements were making her pause every second to suppress a bubble of nausea, that most likely wouldn’t have been a real solution anyway. The only thing to do was just endure the discomfort and hope the end result helped. Noir hesitated a little – stopping was an option – but Poppy grabbed her hands and pushed a finger inside of herself, and Noir curled them automatically. She was wet enough that this wasn’t a hassle, but they were gonna use the lube anyway. Noir just had to sort of prep her first, running her fingers around the inside, popping the remaining ice cube in her other hand that she almost forgot about – it nearly disappeared upon contact with her tongue, but was still enough to reignite the frost in her mouth. She sucked gently on a nipple and Poppy couldn’t help but arch her back and squirm, even though she was feeling the room spin behind the blindfold. It was kind of distracting, the pleasure, and it did feel good, it just...was about even with how shit she was feeling. Still, Noir went through the trouble of getting supplies out, so Poppy wanted to at least try to achieve the goal – and her heart sank just a little at the idea that Noir most likely wasn’t going to get to come tonight. She’d just have to really, really make it up to her next time, that’s all!

The way Poppy was clenching at the sheets in a slightly different, tighter grip than she normally did told Noir that it was probably time to get a move on, and she was wet enough that the lube would be enough. Noir slathered it all over her slit, and covered the dildo heavily too, for good measure. The cooling effect kicked in quickly and for a brief minute of mercy, Poppy was pain-free, filled with the divine feeling of frost radiating all the way up to her pulsing temples. Then it ramped up even more when Noir slid the dildo in, all plain smooth glass, because the focus was the temperature, not the texture. She went slow, letting Poppy get used to the growing fullness, and pressed cold fingers on her clit, softly rubbing it between them, with little random tugs at the hood. She pressed her tongue flat against Poppy’s nipple, licking it and spreading cold all across her chest, slowly sliding the dildo out and back in again. The bowl of ice cubes was almost melted by now, but it was still useful for dipping her fingers in, wiping them on the sheets to leave them more chilled than wet, and it was back to petting Poppy’s labia, giving her clit a rest, pushing and pulling the dildo in and out, watching Poppy’s thighs twitch and her muscles clench and hear her breathing, heavy and intense and one final press of her thumb on Poppy’s clit -

The spinning in her head turned into a more pleasurable one, a blizzard of satisfaction, and she felt the migraine, now firmly in the pain phase, become blanketed in soft banks of snow, at least for a few minutes. She kept the blindfold on, even as Noir redressed her, kind of – she got socks and underwear and a fluffy robe, which she snuggled into. Noir did clean up, although most of the mess was the melted ice. Poppy’s orgasm wasn’t as intense as both of them hoped, what with having to battle the spinning world, the urge to vomit, and the agony consuming her skull, but it wasn’t horrendous either – overall, she still felt that nice afterglow peace. It was slowly being swallowed by guilt that she couldn’t reciprocate right now, making the pit in her stomach worse, but it was there.

“I call this...half a success.” She felt like the words came out all wrong, but Noir wasn’t reacting as though she said anything weird. She just hummed and tucked Poppy under the blankets. Poppy flinched as the nausea dialed down and got replaced by an even sharper pain that faded to a very strong dull ache, spreading across her head, and she kind of wished she did have something, maybe codeine. But she didn’t have to beg, all tongue tied, for long, because Munmun slid in, in cat form, producing a comforting warm weight on her chest that became bigger when Noir shifted too, and joined the cat cuddle. Finally, she sank into peaceful oblivion, Munmun’s purring ringing in her ears.


End file.
